My Life in Hell
by IisAnit
Summary: Set in the marauder era and blah blah blah. Happy now Leah? I put in a summary. oh yeah. . it's about Sirius and it's first person.. .
1. Chapter 1 The Train

"My Life in Hell"

Chapter 1- The Train

I don't get my parents. Why won't they stop badgering me about this? It's so annoying! I don't want to be a Slytherin. They are evil! I hate the fact that everyone in my family is/was a Slytherin, and I can't do anything about it!

Let me explain to you about my position. My name is quite simple. Sirius Black. My mother is a terrible shrew. My brother is her pride and joy, considering the fact that I can already tell he's going to be put in Slytherin. He's so evil. I can feel it when I'm around him. Anyways, I live in London, England, at number 12 Grimmauld Place, and I am about to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Anyways, I'm here, on the Hogwarts Express just sitting along. Yeah, alone. No one in my compartment. About 10 minutes after the train had started moving, a medium height boy with jet-black hair and hazel eyes opened the compartment door.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked somewhat politely.

"Yeah, you can sit," I replied. About 5 minutes later he spoke again.

"So is this your first year going to Hogwarts?" Again, he seemed sort of polite.

"Yeah," I responded in a bored tone.

"Mine too," he said and fell quiet again.

"So dude. What's your name?" I asked.

"James… James Potter."

"Oh, I'm Sirius Black. So James. Do you have any preference of what house you want to be in?"

"I guess I kinda want to be in Gryffindor. All my family's been in there," James said.

"Me too," I said with a grin.

**Author's Note: Dude, I hate writing stories, so if it sucks, just tell me.. and if you like it, review.. then I might be motivated to continue it.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Sorting

**Author's Note: I just wanted to tell you.. Mehh. I decided to re-name this ickle story of mine to "My Life in Hell".. Which was the original title to it.. Because when I name it "No Real Point to it" I meant there is no point to giving it a title. Yes. I have a confusing mind. And also, people asked why I hate writing but wrote anyways.. It's because I think I suck at writing, and I only like things I'm good at, and writing isn't one of them. So yes, I hate writing but I still write xD I am such a confusing soul…**

Chapter 2- The Sorting 

We walked into the Great Hall. All of us were a little nervous. I felt someone tug at the back of my robes and then I hear a great thud…! I looked behind me and let out a loud laugh. In fact, everyone was laughing at the poor chump who had fallen on the floor.

After the laughter had died, on of the professors revealed the Sorting Hat and it began to sing. (-Can't write songs… make up your own. Lol)

As the Sorting Hat finished its song, the professor who had set the hat on the stool unrolled a piece of parchment.

"Now each of you will come up and sit on the stool and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head. This will be done alphabetically."

There was a short pause and then the professor called "Augustine, Amy" to come sit on the stool.

Then the Sorting Hat shouted "Ravenclaw!"

I was next, considering the fact that my last name is Black. I was placed in Gryffindor, even though I knew there would be hell to pay once my mother and father found out about this. James was also placed into Gryffindor, as well as the poor ickle boy who had fallen onto the floor who turned out to be Peter Pettigrew. Remus Lupin, a fellow I had met only once before was placed into our house, too, along with some females.

The second to last kid, a boy named Severus Snape, had extremely greasy hair and big nose too. James and I could not help but cackle at him from where we were sitting.

This only gained us a truly disgusted look from a red haired in our year and house. James suddenly gasped and stopped breathing all at once.

"James? What's the matter?" I whispered to him.

"She's gorgeous!" He whispered back quickly.


	3. Chapter 3 Potions and Flying

Chapter Three- Potions and Flying

I woke up and realized that no one else was in the dorm. I was obviously late. I quickly jumped out of bed, threw on some robes, and grabbed my bag filled will all of my books. As I scrambled down the stairs to the common room, I found no one there and saw that I was even later than I thought I was. When I got down to the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall was already passing out the schedules.

I heard James groan. I looked down and I immediately saw the problem. He had dumped his porridge all over his robes.

"Hey Sirius," he said. "I'll be back as soon as I change."

"Okay," I said as he left the Great Hall. "So Remus, are you looking forward to potions class with dear Auntie Professor Mager?" I asked my mate with a grin. He has told us last night that the potions teacher was his aunt.

"Come on Sirius. Just stop," he said calmly.

Potions went by rather quickly. So quickly that the only thing I noticed was when a Hufflepuff named Kyle Rivera dumped ink all over the notes we were taking.But I can most ceratainly say that Flying lessons were much more interesting.

James and I were late to Flying. We immediately told Madam Hooch it was because we were helping some poor defenseless Ravenclaw picked up the books he had dropped all over the floor while everyone else was laughing at him. We of course didn't help him. _We_ were the ones laughing at him. We couldn't help it. The way he just fell over nothing was absolutely hysterical!

That Lily Evans girl, (the one who gave us dirty looks during the Sorting) gave us the same dirty look she had given us the previous night.

"Mr. Black and Mr. Potter, if you would please join the ranks of your classmates, we can begin," Madam Hooch said deftly. With that, James and I started a very interesting first year.

**Author's Note: **Blegh, there you go. Chapter tres.. It's definitely not the best.. But I hope it will get better. ¡Adios!


	4. Chapter 4 The War of Words Begins

**Author's Note: Dude, when I posted the first three chapters, I didn't realize how short they were until I actually looked at them. Lol. Yeah, how moronic of me. I'll try to extend my chapters a bit, or I could just post more than one chapter a day, to keep you amused. And at any rate, I think Leah is the only one actually reading my story. DOES THIS MEAN I'M A BAD WRITER! Of course not. I know I suck at writing, and to be perfectly honest, I'm just trying to help myself become a better writer so that I might actually pass my English course this year! Anyways, here's chapter cuatro (4) and espero te gusta err.. I hope you like it I mean..**

Chapter 4- The War of Words Begins

"Sirius! Wake up!" I could hear James yelling at me and I could feel Peter jumping on my bed to wake me up. I sat up to see what the problem was. The fact that moonlight was coming through the window and that it was dark told me that it wasn't yet time to go to classes.

"What's up?" I asked while attempting to rub the sleep from my eyes.

"Remus is gone!" Peter squeaked while bouncing around the room. He usually did this, in a state of excitement.

"Well where did he go?" I asked while walking over to the window, careful not to step on any books, clothing items or other belongings or my roommates. It was stuffy in the dorm and I intended to let a hopeful breeze into the room.

"We don't know, Sirius," James said. I gazed out the window at the grounds below. I looked up to the sky and saw that it was a full moon. _I wonder... No._ I said to myself.

A few days later, all four of us were sitting in the common room, attempting to finish our homework. I looked over at Remus. He had refused to answer any of our questions about the night he had disappeared, only to reappear at sunrise. He seemed so peaceful and acted as if the entire event had never happened.

"Ahem," said a quiet voice behind me. I turned around and saw that it was Lily Evans.

"What do you want Evans?" I asked probably more rude than I meant it to be.

"You happen to be sitting in my seat, Black," She said.

"Well we were here first, Evans," James said. Dispite his evident crush on Lily Evans, he always seemed to no just how to piss her off.

"Well move because me and my friends want to sit here," she said with a sneer.

"Well we aren't moving!" I said getting a bit testy.

"Look Black, all I want is my seat. I dont want to have a fight of words with a botard such as yourself."

"Make me, you frigid bitch."

"Gladly." Lily then pushed me out of my chair and sat down. It would have been hilarious, if it hadn't happened to me personally.

"You fucking whore, get out of my chair now!" I could feel my face getting beet red from all of the yelling and embarrassment that was going on right now.

"Make me, you frigid bitch," Lily mimicked me with a hint of fun slipping from her eyes.

I totally lost it. I couldn't control myself any longer and finally the words "Get the Hell out of here you filthy mudblood!" finally escaped from my mouth. Without meaning to, I had just crushed any hope of friendship between me and Lily Evans. I could see tears welling in her eyes. She may have been muggleborn, but she certainly knew by now what a mudblood was. She ran away crying, followed by 3 of her friends.

The last, a girl named Alitina Oparc, stayed behind and whispered to me in an icy voice "She was only teasing you, Black. But now you've hurt her feelings."


End file.
